povijestfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
User blog:Croxyz/Mudre misli s discorda
Speedy ako ovo čitaš, Stribor, PajoPajimir (Neptune, the mystic) i Lordluka99 potiču postojanje ovakve stranice te su je i sami uređivali. Ovo je nepotpun popis mudrih misli s Discorda. Brbljaonica * Stribor Upotrebljavao je riječi poput: "nabijem te je li ti to dovoljno hrvatski?", "znaš živo mi se fućka", "bans Uspjeh", "Uspjeh spama", "mirna Bosna", "a tko je kuhar Walter White?", "kad si ti išta radio na Wikipediji osim brbljao. Tvoj osobni outlet.", "Ovo nije Wikipedija" (...i tu te mogu napadati koliko god hoću), "i ne znaš engleski", "spam", "Koji vrag tim botovima?", "ne pravi se glup", "Lasta, ti si jako pametan", "Nabijem ja tebe i tvoje screenshotove", "Želim umrijeti otrovan čačkalicom", "oh shut up antivaxer", "poniznost i samozatajnost je tvoja mana", "skockaj se", "oni su još u 20. veku", "Uspjeh je zapravo Nesmir �� To smo već utvrdili", "treba tebe tečicom po glavi" itd. - navedenom suradniku sam pomogao i savjetovao u članku Tom Odell --Stribør, 24. travnja 2019. Originalni autor Uspjeh, originalno mjesto nepoznato, vjerojatno nečija stranica za razgovor. * U Rusiji je zabranjen ne samo Kuran, nego i k***c. ako si muško. --Stribør, 19:22, 23. rujna 2019. * Stribør mi pojeo članak. --Croxyz, 21:07, 22. studenog 2019. * Đe ste vi bili '91 kada je započeo Saveznički rat, i kad su Sextus Iulius Caesar i Lucius Marcius Philippus bili konzuli? --Croxyz, 21:07, 22. studeog 2019. Croxyzev adventski kalendar * Vidi ti se po izrazu lica, mačko, da si stoner. --Croxyz, 20:36, 8. prosinca 2019. Fizika valova * RATATATATATATATA - Povratak Zrakomlata --Stribør, 2. rujna 2019. * U šumarku skrivenom, partizana je mali roj. Oni ubijaju djecu, ne gledajte! --Croxyz, 14. rujna 2019. * Kakve veze ima rajčica s vampirima? --Croxyz, 22:37, 21. rujna 2019. * Rajčica Rajka je Antikrist. --Croxyz, 23:43, 21. rujna 2019. * FK Poljoprivednik Krepšić, nema boljeg imena. --Croxyz, 15:51, 22. rujna 2019. * Hrčak mi skoro počinio samubojstvo. --Croxyz, 7. studenog 2019. * Svi ste se vi ovdi napušili bunike. --Stribør, 16:32, 8. studenog 2019. * Hawking people romantic novels like Stribor hawks his Flixbus discounts didn't seem like a very strategic move, so I opined to work incognito. --PajoPajimir, 22:53, 14. studenog 2019. * Bolje biti gay nego peder. --Stribør, 21:17, 27. studenog 2019. Glazba * Zamislite da nam se netko novi pridruži i na poslužitelju enciklopedijskog projekta pročita "send nudes". --Mateo K 01, 22:55, 22. rujna 2019. Hrvatska * Dobro jel' ovo kanal o Hrvatskoj ili o smajliranju? --Lordluka99, 2. rujna 2019. Iglaonica * Ma ti si čipi čips, a ne antikrist. --Stribør, 16:24, 1. listopada 2019. * Popni se na planinu Balkan, zavijaj kao oni iz gangi i sigurno ćeš privući neku {Bugarkinju} --PajoPajimir, 23:17, 11. listopada 2019. * Sva sreća da pingovi ne ubijaju, već bi nas ubio i vratio iz mrtvih da nas opet ubiješ, @Croxyz. --PajoPajimir, 22:44, 14. listopada 2019. * Imamo razgovor između Skyneta, planeta i azerbajdžanskog kanala. --Croxyz, 23:42, 14. listopada 2019. * Momci, jeste li ikada pojeli cijelu teglicu ljutog umaka u jednom danu? --PajoPajimir, 21:43, 9. studenog 2019. * No men though, and i like to have an equally gendered orgy. --Srdjan m, 18:51, 7. prosinca 2019. Irish kavana * Are planets gay? --Croxyz, 15:46, 30. listopada 2019. * Mog susjeda narkića je zgazio vlak. --Stribør, 18:36, 10. studenog 2019. * Jesi joj pokazao svojeg hrčka kamikazu? --PajoPajimir, 20:17, 26. studenog 2019. * Što ti je odgrizao, hrčka? --PajoPajimir, 20:24, 26. studenog 2019. * Je se meni čini ili ova mačka ima k***c na licu? --Croxyz, 20:29, 26. studenog 2019. * Neću glasat za Škoru jer ne pjeva gangu. --Croxyz, 20:50, 27. studenog 2019. * Samo analogno-amorfni kinkadžui vide frekvencije. --Stribør, 20:27, 8. prosinca 2019. Jezični savjetnik * : Metod je svirao bas, a Ćiril je grube vokale i gitaru svirao... : Bubnjeve je svirao Kliment Ohridski : Jako underrated čovac, da budem iskren : Napravio im je logo na ćirilici : A svi samo poznaju ranu postavu benda, kad im je logo bio na glagoljici. --PajoPajimir, 22:04, 22. rujna 2019. * Boli me Kjurokčaj. --Croxyz, 23:28, 22. rujna 2019. Politika * Ponosno slušam sjevernokorejsku himnu. --Croxyz, 21:27, 17. prosinca 2019. Prijedlozi za poslužitelj * Ministranti su sexy kad ih poliješ svetom vodicom --Stribør, 20:41, 27. studenog 2019. Send nudes * Mmmm...sexy lil blue planet. --Stribør, 20:32, 22. rujna 2019. * Čudan je to fetiš, palit se na sexy planete. --Stribør, 21:38, 22. rujna 2019. * Ljudi znaju za moju privlačnost još od ljeta 1846... Znači da ljudska rasa pod zvijezdama čini zločeste stvari gotovo dvjesto godina. --PajoPajimir, 21:39, 22. rujna 2019. Kategorija:Blog posts